Generally, a vehicle lamp is largely classified into a head lamp installed at a front of a vehicle and a tail lamp installed at a back of a vehicle. The tail lamp performs functional roles, such as a brake operation display, a direction display, or an alarm display, but performs an aesthetic role for forming an image of a rear of a vehicle. Considering the situation in which an importance of a design of a vehicle in a product value of a vehicle is gradually increased, aesthetic appearance of the tail lamp may be a very important factor in improving a product value of a vehicle.
However, a general tail lamp has a simple configuration including a bulb that is a light source and a reflector that reflects light of the bulb. For this reason, there is a problem in that a shape of lighting images of the tail lamp is unified. Therefore, a method for increasing aesthetic appearance of lighting images by installing a light source such as a lighting device using a plurality of LEDs has been proposed, which leads to a problem in that a large number of light sources are required.
A demand for the lighting images using indirect reflection rather than the lighting images configured to have a multi-dot shape due to the increase in an index of emotional quality of a consumer has been increased.